


Suavidade

by malu_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu_chan/pseuds/malu_chan
Summary: Porque ela era suave...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para a Primeira fase do Projeto Cigarettes & Chocolate II, do 6V. Música usada: "Awake", Dashboard Confessional

Azkaban era um lugar frio e úmido – lembrança da época em que os dementadores eram os senhores daquele local. Eu poderia até mesmo odiar pensar nisso, mas, quando passei pela primeira vez através daquelas portas, eu estava tão apavorado que nem mesmo conseguia falar alguma coisa.

_Awake, through the years it takes to see you_

A atmosfera do lugar era a pior possível – era dominante e opressora. Fora a sensação de mal-estar constante que eu sentia por não saber o que poderia acontecer comigo novamente.

Eu estava enlouquecendo aos poucos. À medida que o tempo passava, eu me tornava cada vez mais vazio, menos preocupado com o meu futuro e o que poderia vir com o meu fatídico julgamento.

Eu vi muitos saírem de lá se atrevendo a ter esperança e voltarem completamente desesperados. Um a um, seus destinos foram selados para sempre: prisão perpétua. Mas o nosso julgamento – o meu e da minha família – não ocorria, o que agravava cada dia mais o meu estado. Eu me tornava cada vez _mais e mais_ vazio.

Não me atreveria a ter esperança.

_'Til I almost lose my mind_

Eu soube que havia finalmente enlouquecido quando a vi naquele lugar imundo, procurando por mim.

Hermione Granger, sangue-ruim, melhor amiga de Harry Potter e uma das grandes salvadoras do mundo bruxo. Ah!, e agora, minha nova advogada.

Ela simplesmente se sentou a minha frente e começou a falar sobre estratégias de defesa e como ela poderia ao menos tentar diminuir a pena de meus pais e a minha o máximo possível.

\- ...é claro que o caso da sua mãe vai ser mais fácil. Ela salvou a vida do Harry, e isso vai ser o fator decisivo para todos vocês diante dos juízes. Seu pai talvez seja o mais difícil, por causa dos anos anteriores...

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Granger? – eu realmente não entendia. Afinal, o que, diabos, estava acontecendo?

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Eu estou aqui para defender a você e a sua família perante o tribunal, _Malfoy_.

\- E por que você faria isso por nós? Até onde eu sei, você adoraria me ver apodrecer aqui!

A espressão dela suavizou. – Eu estou aqui porque Harry me pediu para fazê-lo. E porque eu sei pelo que você passou para e por ter se tornado um Comensal.

Eu sabia que meu queixo estava meio caído. Eu sabia que estava com uma cara de idiota, mas não podia evitar. Quem aquela... sangue-ruim idiota pensava que era para poder achar que entendia alguma coisa do que eu havia passado? – Você não sabe _nada_ do que eu passei, _Granger_. Nada – eu fiz menção de levantar, mas ela falou novamente.

\- Na verdade, Malfoy, eu posso ter uma idéia. Ou você não sabia que Harry tinha visões sobre o que estava acontecendo com Voldemort?

_'Cause I'll never be alright_

\- Acusado: Draco Lucius Malfoy – disse uma voz agourenta.

Eu estava enjoado. Esse seria meu fim, eu tinha absoluta certeza disso.

\- Advogada de defesa: Hermione Jane Granger – disse a mulher ao meu lado. O tom dela era firma e não dava margem a contestações. – Testemunha de defesa: Harry James Potter.

Os olhos de toda a platéia se arregalaram quando Potter entrou, andando tranquilamente pelo tribunal. Granger me deu um sorriso leve, como se dissesse "Se acalme, vai dar tudo certo" antes de se virar para o amigo.

E, por um segundo, eu acreditei no sorriso dela. _"Talvez ainda haja esperança"_ eu pensei naquela hora. E no segundo seguinte eu me arrependi. 'Talvez' não era o bastante. Se eu acreditasse no talvez, não sairia vivo. Se eu me permitisse ter esperança, quando ela fosse arrancada de mim eu não sobreviveria.

No momento, era mais fácil acreditar que tudo daria errado.

E eu não iria escapar.

_And I'm sorry you had to see this_

\- Eu não acredito que você e o Harry realmente estão fazendo isso! – a voz baixa e raivosa vinha corredor para onde meus guardas me levavam. Haviam feito uma pausa no julgamento e eu estava sendo levado para uma sala escura para esperar. – Vocês estão defendendo aquele comensalzinho como se ele nunca tivesse feito nada de errado! – Ah, claro. Aquele era o Weasley, como eu não havia reparado antes?

Nós estávamos quase virando a esquina quando a voz de Granger soou como uma facada. – Ele pode ter feito muita coisa errada, Rony, mas eu gostaria de te lembrar que ele salvou nossa vida arriscando a dele!

\- E isso muda tudo que ele fez por nós em todos aqueles anos de escola? Nós fomos inimigos por anos!

\- Não, não muda. Mas pelo menos nós sabíamos o que esperar dele. Não é como certas pessoas que nós pensamos ser amigos e nos apunhalam pelas costas... Você deve se lembrar de...

Nós interrompemos o que ela ia falar quando nos aproximamos dos dois, mas eu pude ver que o Weasel estava mais pálido do que de costume. Ele se virou para mim, com ódio no olhar, mas não disse nada. Passou direto, pisando duro.

_But I'm such a mess_

Hermione parecia cabisbaixa. Enquanto aguardávamos, ela não pronunciou uma palavra sequer, me deixando nervoso, sem saber se seu silencio se devia a briga com o namoradinho ou ao julgamento.

\- Porque, Granger?

Ela estava distraída. – Perdão, Malfoy?

\- Eu queria saber porque você e o Potter estão me ajudando. Porque estão brigando com o Weasley por causa disso...

Ela sorriu pra mim, suave. Eu nunca pensei que poderia usar essa palavra para alguém como ela, mas era exatamente assim. Ela era suave. Ela estava suave desde o momento em que entrou naquela cela imunda. Oh-meu-merlin! Eu realmente havia chamado a _sangue-ruim_ de suave? E, pensando bem, eu já a havia chamado de _Hermione_!

\- Sua mãe pediu a Harry para não medir esforços para lhe salvar. Ela queria, mais que tudo, que você fosse salvo. Harry não poderia lhe negar o favor, pois ele tem um dívida de sangue com ela – eu assenti. É claro que ela, como boa amiga, faria qualquer coisa que Potter lhe pedisse. – Ele veio nos pedir ajuda. A Ron e a mim. Mas você sabe como Ron é: muito cabeça dura. Para ele era melhor que você ficasse na cadeia para sempre. Mas eu penso diferente e concordo com o Harry: você pode ser um grande idiota, mas não merece viver naquele lugar para sempre. Você já pagou tudo que fez a todos nós, Malfoy.

Eu olhei pra ela surpreso. Talvez ainda houvesse esperança, no final.

_And I never could forget_

Ela estava ali, é claro. Assim como ele, foi levar os filhos à estação. Ela ainda era suave, mesmo quase vinte anos depois.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, em retribuição ao cumprimento de Potter e para ela. Ela acenou minimamente em resposta e ele sorriu, enquanto se virava.

O sorriso fora _suave_.


End file.
